3rd Party Classes and Class Options
The below options have been approved for characters in Fiend's Reach. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Fiend's Reach. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes Gelatinous Cube Class This class and race is approved for cohorts only. The racial feature "Lack of Class" only applies to their main track. Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use by players of Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Machinesmith The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). Magitech Gunner (Elven High Magic Update) Credit to this class can be found here. The following changes are made to this class in Fiend's Reach: Trick's of the Trade: At 3rd level, She gains a single bonus feat without needed the prerequisite: Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Scribe Scroll or Brew Potion. To use this feat she must obtain a caster level. Spellcasting: Add the following to this class feature "Once a magitech gunner becomes level 4 and gains spellcasting, her caster level is equal to her magitech gunner level." Lastly focusing crystals are reworked to be more useful and prevent anyone from feeling useless. Since a magitech gunner was unable to do anything against a creature with spell immunity we have changed crystals to function nearly the same as dweomer's essence for the 500gp crystal (the same price as essence) and the 750gp crystal for a way to not be out of luck in a spell immune fight. Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only, and must be suggested separately for use with any other class. Swarm Host (Playtest) Archetypes for this class are not currently allowed. Archetypes Devout Thespian (Bard) Holy Rager (Barbarian) Holy Rager Barbarians gain the following ability at 1st level. Divine Wrath: Not even the Holy Rager is safe from the wrath of the Gods. If the Holy Rager willingly commits an evil act or loses the Good alignment, they lose all features of this archetype and cannot advance further in the class until atonement. If the Holy Rager becomes lawful they lose the ability to rage and cannot advance further in the class, but otherwise retain benefits given by the class. Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligencemodifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Kyuubi Visionary (Monk, Kitsune, Playtest) Merciful Redeemer (Paladin, Playtest) Merciless Crusader (Paladin, Playtest) Rune Mage (Alchemist, Playtest) Sword of Redemption (Paladin) Although not required to be Lawful Good, this archetype is still beholden to the Code of Conduct. Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Temple Dancer (Cleric) Web Walker (Ninja) Prestige Classes Archmage (Elven High Magic Update) For the Spell-Like Ability Arcana an Archmage does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Hierophant (Elven High Magic Update) For the Spell-Like Ability Special Ability an Hierophant does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Class Features Giant Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline, Playtest) The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods (Oracle Mystery) This mystery is approved with the following changes: Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. By My Name You Shall Call Me: The scrying ability can be used for a number of minutes per day equal to your oracle level. This time need not be used all at once, but it must be used in 1 minute increments. The greater teleport feature can be used 3 times per day. Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. The following are additional revelations available to the Old Gods mystery: Telepathy (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation.Category:Class